ESK/Genetik
Dosya:Genetic_test_Eyup_Sabri_kartal.pdf FamilyTreeDNA wellcome to FTDNA Dear Fellow Genealogist: Welcome to the exciting world of Genealogy by Genetics! Family Tree DNA has pioneered the use of DNA testing in the field of genealogy, providing a new way to break through barriers in your family history. The genetic tests that we offer can determine relationships with a 99.9% degree of accuracy! Having tested several thousands of people since our inception, Family Tree DNA currently has the largest database that enables people who match each other to be in touch, helping to uncover common ancestors. While a family tree can be built out of a paper trail, the actual way of verifying relationships can only be done by DNA testing. Many times similar family names do not imply the existence of a true relationship and the sharing of a common ancestor. On the other hand, many people with different surnames have found to be related through DNA testing. This is why more and more people are testing with Family Tree DNA. The testing includes having your results added to our database. While the surnames databases that are available to us on the Internet and Public Libraries will continue being a basic tool for genealogical research, the DNA Database Library will grow exponentially to become the ultimate resource for the confirmation of relationships. Another advantage of testing with Family Tree DNA is that we keep your DNA stored for 25 years — at no charge - whether to check on additional markers that are discovered, in order to more precisely determine the time frame to a common ancestor, or to make it available for any other tests that you, and only you, may want to request. Please return the kit back at your earliest convenience. As you begin your journey into the exciting world of Genetic Genealogy, you will join many others who have utilized this new technology to make discoveries about their ancestors, and you may find others to whom you are related. As soon as your results are placed in our matching system, you will be able to see if there is any one who matches your result. Thank you for being part of the genealogical revolution! Bennett Greenspan, President and Founder Family Tree DNA Family Tree DNA - Genealogy by Genetics, Ltd. 1445 North Loop west, Suite 820 Houston, Texas 77008-1673, USA Phone: (713) 868-14381 Fax: (832) 201-7147 | E-mail: info@FamilyTreeDNA.com http://www.familytreedna.com FamilyTreeDNA, FTDNA'ya iyi gelir Sevgili Arkadaş Soybilimci: Genetik tarafından Genealojinin heyecan verici dünyasına hoş geldiniz! Family Tree DNA, soy geçmişinde DNA testinin kullanılmasına öncülük etti ve aile geçmişinizdeki engelleri aşmanın yeni bir yolunu sağladı. Sunduğumuz genetik testler,% 99,9 doğruluk derecesiyle ilişkileri belirleyebilir! Kuruluşumuzdan bu yana binlerce insanı test ettikten sonra, Family Tree DNA'sı şu anda birbirleriyle iletişim halinde olan kişilerin ortak atalarını ortaya çıkarmaya yardım eden en büyük veri tabanına sahip. Bir aile ağacı bir kağıt yolundan oluşturulabilse de, ilişkileri doğrulamanın gerçek yolu sadece DNA testi ile yapılabilir. Birçok kez benzer aile isimleri, gerçek bir ilişkinin varlığını ve ortak bir ataların paylaşıldığını ima etmez. Öte yandan, farklı soyadı olan birçok kişinin DNA testi ile ilişkili olduğu bulunmuştur. Bu yüzden daha fazla insan Family Tree DNA ile test ediyor. Testler, sonuçlarınızın veritabanımıza eklenmesini içerir. İnternet ve Halk Kütüphanelerinde bize ulaşan soyadı veritabanları, soy araştırması için temel bir araç olmaya devam edecek olsa da, DNA Veri Tabanı Kütüphanesi, ilişkilerin doğrulanması için nihai kaynak haline gelmek için katlanarak büyüyecektir. Family Tree DNA ile test etmenin bir diğer avantajı, DNA'nızı 25 yıl boyunca saklı tutmamızdır - hiçbir zaman ortak bir ataya zaman çerçevesini daha kesin olarak belirlemek için, keşfedilen ek işaretleyicileri kontrol edip etmemek Başka testler için kullanılabilir, sizin ve sadece sizin, isteyebilirsiniz. Lütfen kiti en kısa zamanda geri gönderin. Genetik Soybilim'in heyecan verici dünyasına yolculuğunuza başladığınızda, bu yeni teknolojiyi ataları hakkında keşifler yapmak için kullanan birçok kişiye katılacaksınız ve başkalarıyla ilgili olduğunuz kişileri de bulabilirsiniz. Sonuçlarınız eşleşen sistemimize yerleştirildikten sonra, sonucunuza uyan herhangi birinin olup olmadığını görebileceksiniz. Şecere devriminin bir parçası olduğunuz için teşekkürler! Bennett Greenspan, Başkan ve Kurucu Aile Ağacı DNA Soy Ağacı DNA - Genetik, Genetics, Ltd. tarafından 1445 Kuzey Döngü batı, Suite 820 Houston, Texas 77008-1673, ABD Telefon: (713) 868-14381 Faks: (832) 201-7147 | E-posta: info@FamilyTreeDNA.com http://www.familytreedna.com thumb|392pxthumb|388px|[[FTDNA 1445 NORTH LOOP WEST,SUİTE 820 HOUSTON,TEXSAS 77008 USA]]thumb|390pxthumb|390pxthumb|450px right|600px thumb|396px